Just like coffee
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Paul always took Dawn for a caramel hot chocolate kind of girl. She did not seem the type to drink black coffee at all. So when she comes in and orders a quadruple shot straight black, he has the surprise of his life. Is there a reason behind this? Ikarishipping oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


Paul's POV

I was just walking around town. I'd finished training for the day, and it wasn't like I was just going to wait around for the day to end. Apparently walking here took less time than I thought, so now I was left with nothing else to do.

I sotted a coffee shop. That wouldn't be such a bad idea. Coffee sounded good to me. I could go for a double shot right about now. It was cold here after all. Not too cold, but just a little chilly.

I walked in that direction and opened the door. I winced at the bell that rang as the door opened. That sound always annoyed me.

I walked over to the cash desk.

"A double shot," I said.

The girl looked up. She was maybe a year younger than me. She looked about 16 at least. With pink hair and brown eyes.

"Is that a latte or a cappuccino?" she asked.

"Latte," I said, grunting out the fancy word.

To me, coffee was coffee. It didn't matter. As long as it was strong and bitter. But everyone else had different types. Some more fancy than others. What was the point of that?

I grabbed the number she handed me and put it on the table, sitting down in the booth. It was only for two people. Let's just hope no uninvited guest decided that I needed company. It happened almost every time.

The pink haired girl came back and place my coffee on my table.

"Will that be all?" she asked.

I nodded and waved her away. I wasn't going to be conned into buying a sweet to go with. I didn't want the jelly slice or the lemon cream or the…Whatever those fancy things were called. That happened almost every time too. The waitress would ask 'Would you like a biscuit with that?' or 'Would you like a sweet too?' NO! Obviously I didn't want one. If I did, I would've ordered it in the first place.

I brought the cup to my lips and then put it back down quickly.

It was hot. Really hot. I'd burnt my tongue. Obviously they'd gotten a new person who didn't know how to make coffee or something. It needed to be hot, but at least make it drinkable. Drinking coffee shouldn't be a health hazard.

I glared at the coffee glass. There was no way I'd be able to drink that safely for another 5 minutes at least.

"Quadruple shot, straight black please."

I frowned. I knew that voice. But what she was saying was wrong.

"Oh hi Paul! I didn't know you were here."

I looked up in time to see the girl I call troublesome slip into the seat opposite me, putting her number on the table.

"You don't mind if I sit here?" she asked, "It's just kinda full in here and you're the only person I know."

Well it didn't matter now. She'd already sat down.

"Troublesome," I grunted, crossing my arms.

Her face went bright red in anger and I smirked slightly. There was something about getting her angry with a single word that I liked. In some sick twisted sense, I guess it's because I liked the power my words had over her. I could make her mad with a single word, and then I could bring the biggest smile to her face with an even shorter word.

"My name is Dawn," she hissed.

"Whatever," I said.

"Here you go," the waitress said, "Would you like anything else?"

"Hmm," Dawn said, "I dunno."

I mentally smacked my face with my hand. These were the type of people waitresses lived for to sap more money from them. They were the easy targets. Easier to get them to say yes.

"Maybe I could interest you in a cinnamon bun?" the pink haired girl said.

I glared at Dawn, hoping she'd look at me, take the hint and say no. She was getting conned here.

"Hmm, nah that's ok," Dawn said eventually, "I just ate lunch and I'm kinda full."

The waitress looked slightly annoyed, but walked off without a word.

I turned to Dawn, slightly surprised. I thought for sure she'd been hooked.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought you were going to actually go through," I said.

She giggled.

"Please no, I'm not that dumb," she said, "It's just funny to bait them and then see their face."

Wow. I was impressed. That sounds like something I'd do. Maybe I'd have to try.

I stared at her coffee as she took a sip. It was straight black, quadruple shot and she didn't even put any sugar in it.

"What?" she asked grinning as she put the cup down.

How was she still smiling? I'd expected her to pull a face and spit it back out. That was strong coffee after all.

"How are you drinking that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How are you drinking that?" I repeated, "Quadruple shot straight black with no sugar. I always picked you a caramel hot chocolate type of girl."

She giggled.

"Caramel hot chocolate is nice," she said, "But I kinda like this coffee."

She took another sip.

"You wanna taste?" she asked.

"No," I said, "It's got your slobber in it now."

"I don't slobber!" she protested.

"Whatever," I said.

We sat in silence and I finally dared to take another tester sip of my coffee. It was better, but it still stung. Mainly because my tongue was already burnt.

"Why do you drink that?" I asked eventually.

It really puzzled me.

"It's like you," she said eventually.

"What?" I asked.

"It's bitter, like you," she said, "I used to drink it because I figured if my taste buds could stand the coffee, then I could stand you."

"And now?" I asked.

She smiled shyly and looked down at her coffee, swirling it in the glass.

"I've come to like it," she said, "Bitter taste and all. It's grown on me. I couldn't imagine it any sweeter and I don't think I'd like to."

Was she talking about just the coffee?

Or was there something more she was hinting at?

I stared at her blushing face.

I waved a hand in the air, calling over the waitress.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could I have a caramel hot chocolate?" I asked, "and another quadruple shot, straight black."

The waitress nodded.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No," I said shortly.

It was enough that I'd be embarrassing myself for the sake of the girl in front of me. I didn't need her to know that I was going to try her games as well.

"What's that for?" she asked, "You're going to try the coffee?"

"No, that's for you," I said, "So you'll stay a little longer."

"What's the caramel for?" she asked.

"That's for me," I said.

"Why?"

"It's sweet. Like you right?" I asked.

She nodded slowly.

"I guess so," she said, "Why?"

The hot drinks were put in front of us and I took the spoon handed to me, dipping it in the chocolate.

"I'm going to find out if that sweet flavour grows on me."

* * *

**Me: WOOO! Birthday present for 'KicksAndKisses' YAY! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY KICKS! I hope you like it. Thanks for being an awesome friend. Go check out his stories as well ;P They're pretty good.**

**Paul: Of all the shippings you had to choose...**

**Dawn: Did you have to do ikarishipping?**

**Me: Why yes I did actually. It's his favourite. Besides, stop complaining guys. It's not overly romantic. Just a little fluffy oneshot. gee, you guys get off easy compared to the stuff I get May and Drew to do.**

**Drew: *yells from other room* SHE'S RIGHT YOU KNOW!**

**Me: *yells back* HEY! YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS! STAY OUTTA IT WILL YA! *grins innocently***


End file.
